Sanity Never Stands a Chance Against Insanity
by TheNameToNeverBeForgotten
Summary: Basically, my Taito's history. All the major parts of his life.


_It's rather lonesome in here. He isn't aware... He keeps going through the same things. It's rather annoying. Such a waste. Thinking people care, always getting himself beat up. Such a waste, everyone thinks he is a waste. It's clear to everyone, except him. Such a fool. He'll end up getting himself nearly killed. Why nearly? I won't let him die. If he dies I have no home and end up dying myself. That's no fun, none at all. Maybe out of these nine years I may get out for once. Why won't he put up a defense? Doesn't he realize that he won't be the only one to die if he does die? Such a fool.  
He lifted his only free arm from the chair arm. "Come, you're not needed there. Or rather, anywhere. But you're needed here."_

Blinking and hastily looking around, nothing but pitch black darkness, panicking. "Where am I? What is this place? Why am I suddenly here? Where am I...?" Voice weakening after a short squeak. "Where is everyone else?"  
A dark chuckle from a similar voice to the purplette's, but deeper. "Do you really want to be with those who undoubtedly hate you? The ones currently beating you to a bloody pulp?"  
The purplette's flinched and looked around more, his purple eyes widened with fear, "Who are you?!"  
"I'll get there. Let me answer your first questions. Welcome to the abyss of your mind, where you can talk to me personally. This puts you in a state between being conscious and unconscious. You don't have to worry about dying, I will not allow that to happen. I will never let you die while you have the reigns of this shared body. If I let you die I'll lose my home, I most certainly do not want that to happen. However, feel more than welcome to die once you're here by yourself," last sentence spoken with a miscellaneous grin.  
"Who the hell are you?! How long have you been here?!"  
"I am you. Just a different, and in my opinion, far better part. I have been here for as long as you have been alive, nine not so glorious years. You are what people consider a yandere. Yanderes often come with two halves. The yan and the dere. You are obviously the dere; you have no sense of strength, have no will to hurt anything or anyon–"  
"Hurting people is wrong!"  
"Shut up. I do not care about your opinion." He got up from the chair, breaking free from the chains that normally held him back. He walked over to the dere and pushed him down. "You are a complete waste of time. So do me a favor, die while your here while I go and prevent the both of us from dying." He walked away and took the reigns. 

A grin and shortly after maniacal laughter. "Oh dear, I'm sure this would be so much funner if I had a weapon like you all. This just isn't fair...for you," an insane smirk as he with out hesitation elbowed the one about to attack him from behind. He laughed more, "If you honestly think you have a chance against me now, you thought wrong."  
"You're out numbered."  
"However, you all have something that I don't. Sanity." Without hesitation he turned around and grabbed the wrist of the person about to attack him next. "Sanity never has a chance against insanity," he said with a mischievous grin.

_"Taito, you never told me what would happen if I fell unconscious here."  
"Just like if you were to be unconscious in reality. Except the body isn't unconscious, only you. Now be quiet. I'm occupied."_

"Taito! You're covered in blood!"  
"Oh no, really? I thought that thick strawberry juice came out of my body after I cut into. Oh dear, how tragic, what should I do?" a monotone voice full of sarcasm.  
_"The smell of blood is nauseating..."_  
"Taito..."  
Maniacal laughter, "Oh what now? Can you not see right? I'm sure that I cannot, but let us be certain about that now, shall we?" No hesitation, he set his knife to the top of his right eye and dug into the skin and pulled the knife down to the top of his cheek, successfully ripping the eye out. A high pitched scream, full of terror.  
"Taito!"  
"I guess I cannot think right either, but let us not be so literal this time." He covered his empty eye socket and winced, but however, laughed. " I perhaps went too far..."

_"Taito, where are we? Why are you in a straitjacket? Am I ever going to get the reigns back?"_  
A light lifeless chuckle. "Insane asylum. I went too far, they don't trust me. No, not anytime soon at the very least. This is my punishment, not yours. You can just sleep, relax. We're going to be here for a while..."  
_"Why has our visio– "_  
"You ask too many questions, you talk too much, you really need to learn how to be quiet," he replied, cutting off the other as he rested his head against the wall. "We shouldn't be here for too long. Maybe a month or less, maybe more...I'll behave; I can't do much, after all. Maybe if I behave they'll let me go sooner." He closed his eyes, ignoring the other.

"Taito, why does it hurt?"  
_It's been five years since he's been aware of me...why does he keep asking pointless questions? "Stop treating me like I'm your forsaken therapist! If you don't want to be hurt you shouldn't have been the fool to let it happen..."_  
"It's not that simple!"  
_Smirked, "I'll show you what's simple then!" He got up from his throne and walked over to his innocent side. He pushed him aside and took control over the body._  
No hesitation present, he went over to his weapon storage. He selected the dagger he used the most often.  
_"This is simple!" Half being in reality and half in the abyss, confusing the person that was really not that sure of how the abyss of mind worked. However, this confusion was quickly consumed by the fires of pain from the stabbing of the abdomen of the purple yandere. Every little thing the yandere did onto the dere was done onto himself in reality, just not at such a great extent. Every cut was a graze, every deep cut was just a regular cut. Ripped out organs were deep cuts, broken bones were fractures. He laughed his maniacal laugh. "I'll finally get rid of you once and for all," he hissed to the dere. _  
"Not this again...Taito!" yelled the red yandere, namely Kiku. She was unable to gain his attention. No one really could be able to gain the purplette's attention at the moment for he was too absorbed into the dwellings of the abyss of mind. Kiku impatiently tapped her foot and walked over to him. "Taito..." She walked over to him and observed his face. "You're not all the way here, are you?" she questioned as she noticed his slightly dulled eye. With small hesitation she went to go get others to help her snap him back to reality.

_He continued to cut at the other, with a dark laugh. The other was screaming at each cut. "You've been with me for how long? You still haven't gained any pain tolerance? Oh such a waste!" He laughed more and then grinned, "No wonder why I'm getting rid of you."  
"Taito, why?"  
"Why not? You're always complaining about pain! Whether it be physical or mental! Why do you forgive others? You'll never forget! I long for the feeling to not feel at all, but with you that will never be accomplished! You pain me so much. You either ask stupid pointless questions, or you pretend I'm never here. The only medium is once I take control."  
"You're insane! Almost every time you take control we end up in an insane as–"  
"No one cares, if anyone truly cared about you or me we wouldn't always be sent there, if they truly cared they would help us themselves. That's why I do what I do. To _prove_ to you that no one cares," he growled. "Now, shut up!" He took the dagger and dug into the other's throat to rip out a few vocal cords, but not all. The sane purplette began to cough up blood. Consumed with being feed up and insanity the attacker laughed. He cut into the dere's chest and pulled down with enough speed and force to cut through the rib cage and into the lung just below. The dere agonizingly screamed and became very short on breath._

A scream saying stop, drowned by maniacal laughter. "Stop what?" A crimson red covering the scene, blood staining the clothes of the offender and the victim. Repetitive stabbing, blood splattering. A salty water now streaming down the face of the victim. A soft mutter, "Naze te..." A short stop. The room going silent, so silent you can almost hear the soft dripping of the tears into the lake of blood surrounding the two. A grin, slowly being accompanied by a dark chuckle. "Why not?" was the reply.  
"Have you had enough? Wasn't this all too much?" asked a soft voice, in the distance.

Panting heavily now, handle of the blade still tight in hand. The panting being the only sound outside of the dripping of tears and blood. Panting now becoming dark breathless laughter. "What now? You're now as cut up as possible, only thing left to do is deepen those precious bleeding wounds." "But will you do it?" The culprit gritted his teeth at the question, rather offended. 'Will you do it?' Of course he would, why wouldn't he? He laughed again, without further hesitation he entered the blade's tip coarsely into the chest, not too deeply...  
Why not any deeper? It's almost as if he had a restraint to not cut any deeper than already done. Trying to cover up the short delay, making the depth seem as if that's what he wanted, quickly the blade tore down the chest and just below the navel. Light giggling in the distance. Freezing, the laughter being recognized, just now for his own laughter. "An interference I see. And it's not someone new..." Footsteps approaching the bloody scenery. "So you do recognize me?Well I'm not here to hurt you this time," the new being obtaining a smirk for herself. The purple male, covered in blood stood as he removed the blade from the one on the floor.  
He turned to face the female, annoyance glittering in his eyes just as clearly as his insanity. "If you're not here to hurt me, then why are you here?" a growl escaping his throat. She giggled, not giving an answer and just gracefully walked over to him. She gently cupped his cheek and gave him a stern look. He tried to pull away, but couldn't make himself do it. A restraint, again, but caused by what?  
She narrowed her eyes, restraining herself from a growl she tightened her grip on him. "Taito...You've lost." Taito narrowed his eyes and pushed her away. She stumbled a bit backward, but caught her balance. "Taito! You need to stop, if you don't you'll kill yourself," she hissed. He laughed in reply.  
"I'm not killing myself, Kiku...I'm killing a part of myself," he told her with a devious grin. Her eye twitched. She took a step back, confused by what he meant. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, still taking a few steps back. "I am killing the part of myself that is not needed, the part of myself that allowed me to have feeling, that allowed me to get hurt so much, I'm getting rid of it. I don't need it. It's a waste of time, it's a complete waste. Why forgive to never forget? Once you can just not have the reason to have a reason to forgive in the first place?"  
"Taito, just look at yourself! If you get rid of that part of you you'll have no sanity! You have to try to fight this and have sanity..."

"Taito... just look at the mess you made... please, try to fight back, regain your sanity... please..." she pleaded, tears now falling down her face. Neru had a concerned expression for both of her friends. She gently hugged Kiku with a small sigh. Taito just started laughing again. He hung his head, still laughing darkly in a low tone. His hair shadowed his eyes. He tightened his grip on the handle one last time before he just threw the dagger across the room. Neru and Kiku jumped a bit. Taito moved his hands to grip his head. He gave a strong expression of pain. He gritted his teeth and gripped his head more.  
"Why won't you die already?" he hissed under his breath. Kiku raised a shaky arm to gently touch his shoulder. He smacked her hand away. "Leave now!" he demanded. Neru flinched.  
"Taito..." Kiku muttered as she put her hand down.  
"Kiku leave now or I'll make you leave...," he threatened releasing his grip on his head. Kiku's red eyes glinted with hurt. Kiku turned to Neru and whispered in her ear, "Stay with him, he's not aware that you're here still." Neru flinched a bit.  
"B-but...I don't want to, be alone with him," she whispered scared. She was scared for herself and her friend. Kiku gave her a stern look, saying that she has no real choice. Neru nodded once, understand how important it was for her to stay.  
Taito was growing impatient. He growled a bit under his breath. Kiku looked over at him. "I'm leaving," she said bluntly before she turned to the door of his room. She walked toward the door, opened it and left. Neru alternately looked between the door and Taito.

_Taito laughed darkly and looked at Neru. "She left you behind. Well if you don't try to interfere you're fine and won't get hurt," he said with a smirk. Neru flinched, but said nothing. She wanted to interfere, but knew she shouldn't. It's what he wants to do, so she has to just stand by and make sure that he doesn't kill himself in the process of removing the part he doesn't want. "Now, where did that knife go?" He walked in the direction the knife was. He smiled once he saw the knife and grabbed it. He went over back to the being on the floor. It was motionless, lifeless almost. He frowned disappointed.  
"Are you done?" a bored tone of voice. The typical emotionless tone, a drastic change from the insane tone of voice from just moments ago. He gently kicked the side of the soulless corpse. "How tragic. I lost my game..." a monotone bored voice..._

Taito let go of the knife. The blood loss finally getting to him, he slowly closed his eye, and fell to the floor, now unconscious. Neru went wide-eyed and quickly went over to him, frantic. "T-Taito," she said.  
_Is he finally truly gone? What a relief... Maybe my goal will be accomplished...if my goal is not accomplished, then I'm out of options. What would be the purpose of living if a single measly goal can't be accomplished? For what good reason if that cannot be done? Even if it cannot be done I will at least have one less problem. Nothing to hold me back from anything. No more restraints, right?_


End file.
